Educational Decree 34
by Neko Airie
Summary: Harry is entering his 5th year, after a very intresting summer, but what happenes when water dragons and prfessor Umbridge get involved, He who must not be named might just have to take a back seat while Harry sorts his personal life out. Slash Drarry Draco/Harry
1. Prologue

Prologue

Draco glanced in the mirror and unfolded his left wing looking for the small tear that he knew was there, it had happened yesterday when he was flying, he hadn't been paying attention and hit the large tree in the center of the grounds.

'Ah! There you are.' He spotted it just below the joint. He picked up the small magical healing patch and placed it on the tear and felt the light tingle of it working. He heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Draco, It is I. Your Father" Draco flicked his hand to the door and it opened admitting his father to the room. Lucius walk over to his son and brushed a hand over the tear.

"Where did this come from?" He questioned lightly.

"When I crashed into the tree yesterday." He folded his wings against his back and then into his back.

"Ready Draco, The train leaves in one hour, and we have to pick up some things on the way." Draco nodded and put on one of his light green shirts and black jacket.

"Yes father".


	2. Chapter One

Okay you all know the drill, I don't own any of the characters names here, I make no profit off this.

Beta read : 2Bethz2

Chapter One – Start of as We mean to continue.

Harry left his trunk with the porter on the platform and clambered into the carriage looking for an empty compartment. He walked absentmindedly down the gangway of the carriage thinking about his 'Crush' Draco Malfoy. They had found over the summer that the Malfoy family was in spies for Dumbledore and were in fact fighting against the Dark Lord. Draco was actually a far nicer young man who was far more amiable than they were ever able to believe. The past four years of insults and bullying was actually at Dumbledores' request because he needed to have someone that would hold the Dark Lords attentions and be told the plans.

He didn't notice Hermione and Ron welcoming him into a compartment, until they took him by the shoulders and dragged him in.

"Hey Mate, what had you so deep in space." Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about Draco." He said dreamily, Ron mimicked vomiting and Hermione smirked. Harry collapsed into the seat next to Ron and stared out of the window of the compartment as the train began to move.

"Did you hear? We are getting a Ministry assigned Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore couldn't find anyone to fill the position so the ministry filled it." She said to both of them. Ron answered back but Harry just made a noise of appreciation and continued his internal monologue on why he liked Draco so much.

'He's actually really nice, he's polite and kind, he drop dead sexy. Muscled and he has that blond hair…' He was interrupted again as Hermione said his name.

"… Harry why don't you ask him out. He told us over the holidays that he's really gay and not engaged to Pansy at all." She suggested.

"You know I can't, It wouldn't do for the boy who lived and Voldermorts golden boy to be going out." He dismissed. Hermione stood and walked out of the compartment and headed towards the Slytherin compartment.

Draco sat in his usual compartment and listened idly to the inane chatter that surrounded him, Pansy was chatting to Blaise about how the golden-trio weren't actually that bad and they were a nice bunch. He could hear the clatter as Nott rummaged around in his bag. He was also doing and internal monologue as to why Potter was his chosen mate. He had talked to his father about it and he knew now that Potter was his chosen one. All Dragons had them and Potter was his, they were there to care for the dragon and to love the dragon.

'He's a wonderful boy, with a great personality. He would care for me and I know that I could trust him …' Pansy pulled him out of his revoriy by tapping him on the shoulder.

"Draco you skin is shimmering different colours again. You're thinking about Potter arn't you?" He knew he couldn't deny it, Pansy was one of his oldest friends and she knew everything.

"Yes, but…" She interrupted him again.

"Don't give me but, go and talk to him, ask him out." Draco opened his mouth to give a reason why he could not, but Pansy fixed him with a glare and he nodded gathering his courage and leaving the compartment to go and talk and ask Harry out.

He walked toward the Gryffindor carriage, breathing deeply and planning was to tell Harry, he would show him his wings first then ask him out if Harry thought that they were okay. He'd seen the Granger girl walking down the gangway.

"Ah…" He paused trying to think of her first name. "…Hermione, how are you, do you know where Harry is?" He asked.

"Harry is in that compartment there, are you going to ask him out?" She asked, surprise was evident on his face for only moments before he covered it with his smirk.

"Yes it seems like everyone else already knows." She nodded and turned to the compartment.

"Ron come here and give Harry and Draco some privacy." She left Ron no room to answer and he was dragged out of the compartment as Draco entered. He shut the door and pulled down the blinds.

"Harry, how do you feel about magical creatures?" He asked slowly and waited for an answer.

"I have no problems with them why?" Draco unfurled his wings from his back let the glamor fall away and revealed the shimmering skin and long blond hair.

"Harry are you okay with this, with me looking like this?" Draco had dropped his head and his his eyes as he waited for Harry's answer. Harry raised a hand and stroked the wings and raised Draco's chin.

"Your beautiful, now why are you showing me all of this?" Harry hopped this was what he thought it was.

"Harry, I… I was wondering whether or not you would… would… go out … with me?" he asked slowly, and as Harry went to open his mouth Draco stopped him.

"Harry before you say anything I need to tell something. I'm a water dragon, I will only ever mate once, if you agree to take me now I will never be able to have another love, I know this seem like a massive commitment so I will not mind if you say no…" He trailed off waiting for the inevitable rejection, his skin shimmered into a somber blue. Harry only thought for a second before kissing Draco,

"I would be hounered to be your mate."

"Harry you understand that I will be completely reliant upon you?" Harry nodded, they had done a little bit on Dragons in care of magical creatures last year and knew that they were completely dependent on there mate, for everything, love care and attention. Starve them of any of that and they will fade away. Harry place a hand over Draco's heart.

"I promise here and now that I will be your bonded from now until eternity ends and beyond, I vow to protect and care for you. Forever." Draco felt his heart soar.

There we go

Chapter One – Review please, any ideas are welcome. Thank you all

TTFN

Tata For now


	3. Chapter Two

Here we go Chapter two – same drill as last time the disclaimer is in chapter one.

Chapter Two

Hermione walked back into the compartment to see Harry sat on on half of the fold out bed, Draco was asleep with his head in Harry's lap.

"You said yes then?" Harry nodded and brushed Draco's hair out of his eyes.

"He had gotten himself so worked up over asking me, because he is a water dragon, that he hadn't slept properly for a few nights and I'm his mate so he needs me. Could you do me giant favour? Go to the Slytherin cabin and ask that any empty compartment be set ready for Draco, he seems totally out of it."

"Harry you do know what you have undertaken in becoming his mate."

"Yes Hermione..." He was about to continue in his speech when a loud pop and Professor Snape apperated into the compartment, Draco sat bolt up right.

"Godfather? What are you doing here?" He asked sounding tired.

'I was informed by the monitering charm that you had approched your mate?" He said with an air of caring, he walked over and placed a hand over Draco's forehead and cast a diagnosis charm.

"Draco I think we should apperate you and Potter to the school. You will be arriving soon the the station in Hogsmead and I don't think you could make it to the carriage." Draco yawned and nodded. He knew this was what came after the partner accepted the bond. He would be lethargic for the next week or so and then he would become far more energetic, he knew this but still was only concerend with sleeping right now.

"Draco can you stay awake for me to apperate you to school" Draco nodded again and stood swaying lightly.

"Professor is this normal" Harry asked worridly.

"Yes Potter, when we get him to school, try rubbing between his shoulder blades, it will bring out his wings. Massage the joints and he will be most gratefull." Harry nodded. Snape placed a hand on Harry and one

on Draco and apperated back to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore paced in his office, he had just been informed that Draco had found his mate in Harry Potter, that would mean that it would need to be anounced to the school. And then there was the problem of the new defence agains the dark arts teacher. He would never say a bad word about anyone but she was going to cause a problem he just knew it. She had questioned him upon arrival about Hagrid and had insinuated that she more than disliked the fact that there was half breeds at the school, she knew that she couldn't do anything about the Muggle born students, but any half breed creature student would be in trouble, Draco especially. He would undoubtedly be what she classed as a dangerous animal. There was a light knock at his door and the woman herself came in.

"Ah Doloras, what can I do for you?" He already had an inkling of what it was but thought to also ask.

"It is concerning one of the... half breeds... I daren't call it a student, I don't think it wise to put such a dangerous thing with other students." She said with her simpering tones. Albus looked at her.

"My Dear Doloras I have never had any trouble with Draco before and yes I know who you are talking about." She scowled and looked him dead in the eyes.

"The minister will hear about this and then we will see what happens about that filthy half breed brat." She turned to walk out but came face to face with Snape.

"Ah... I have placed Potter and Draco into the privet suite that was prepared for Draco last year. Draco has entered Somnus. Potter needs to be informed of what is going to happen and Lucius needs to be called." He stated quickly before leaving.

Harry shifted Draco on the large four poster bed and gently removed his shirt. Draco was asleep, it slightly confused Harry but he went with it as Snape who was his godfather had said it was normal. Looking at the perfect white alabaster skin not marked in anyway, it shimmered like he was under water, that at least made sense to Harry. He rolled Draco on to his back and rubbed between his shoulder blade gently and watched in awe as the large wings appeared and lay next to Draco. Harry thought back to what Snape had said on the train.

"...the joints..." Harry looked around the room looking for something to use, he wandered into the bathroom and found some oil that was scented. Rubbing some on his hands he clasped the wing joint and began to massage it lightly, Draco began to glow with many colours his hair shimmered and something akin to gills opened on his neck and a tail appeared growing out on his tail bone.

"Draco your beautiful." Draco's eyes opened, they appeared misty.

"How did you know how to do that?" He asked like he was high in the clouds. Harry looked at Draco, he was unaware of exactly how much pleasure this was giving Draco.

"Your Godfather told me you would like it. I didn't know it would make you change like this. I didn't mean to take advantage of you..." Draco sat up.

"Harry this is what you are meant to do. For about the next week I will be within the Somnus, it means sleep. It's something that we Dragons do when we find our chosen one. It is time that we spend with our mates so that we can get to know them properly, you could ask me anything and I can't lie. You could do anything to me and I would be powerless to stop you..." He trailed off and brushed his lips over Harry's

"I am totally yours." Draco then curled up against Harry and fell back to sleep. He thought about the implications of what Draco had said, if this was how they were when they were with their chosen one and it was the soul that picked the chosen one what if the chosen one was ... It didn't bare thinking about.

Some where in a sickly pink office, the toad like woman was writing a letter to her boss, the minister.

Dear Minister.

I am writing to you because of my concern as the the well fare of the students of the school as the current head master seem to show a complete disregard for the fact the he has a class 1 half breed in his school, this potentially lethal student...

Now what is She Planning

Like I said before review and please tell me your ideas.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Snape walked back down to the dungeons, he was in a half fowl mood half worried, Draco was getting ready to be bonded, the fact that he had enter Somnus this quickly meant that Harry was some how bringing out Draco's submissive side. Entering his privet chambers he walked over to the fire place and threw a pinch of floo powder in.

"Malfoy Manor" He said with strong command. He stuck his head in and felt the nauseating feeling of ones head spinning and the body staying still. He opened his eyes to see Lucius study, the man was sat at his desk going over some paper work. He looked up when his fire place flashed green.

"Severus, how can I help you?" He asked coming to sit on one of the velvet cushions in front of the fire place.

"Draco has approached Harry started the courtship and has enter Somnus in the space of the train ride to school today, Draco is with Harry in his privet chamber and I think we have more problems. That Umbridge woman is here teaching you know the one that tried to have you thrown out of the ministry for being a dragon." Lucius face dropped, and he lent forward towards the fire place.

"Does she know about Draco yet?" He asked quickly.

"Yes I'm afraid she does, there was no way that she could have not found out, It will be announced to the rest of the school soon that Draco and Harry are no longer available and that they be bonded soon." Snape face betrayed the worry that he felt.

Lucius nodded, and stood.

"I'm coming up to the school stand back."

Snape removed his head quickly and stood back away from the fire. The flames flashed green and Lucius Malfoy was standing in his living room.

"I need to see the headmaster and then my son. Harry needs to be told exactly whats going to happen next and Draco needs..." Snape held up a hand, and stopped him mid flow there was now way that he was going to be able todo all that before the start of the welcoming feast. Snape knew that the feast would be starting soon and that Potter needed to be there, Draco could be excused and he also needed to be there, Lucius could watch from the side for the room and eat at the feast. But he could not do his list of things before the feast. Luicus just stood there with a stunned look on his face mouth still open mid sentence.

"Oh..Okay yes I suppose your right." Lucius followed Snape from the room up towards the Great hall where they could hear the sound of the students milling about greeting friends, asking about the holidays. Harry was sat by his Gryffindor friends and was talking animatedly, Snape could see that his mind was on other things most likely Draco and what he had gotten himself into now that he had agreed to be Dracos' mate. Snape wandered up the middle of the tables between Gryffindor and Slytherin, stopping next to Harry, Lucius was garnering strange looks from the students. What was he doing here and where was the Malfoy heir?

"Potter after the feast I want to see you I will meet you in yours and Dracos' rooms, we need to have a chat about Mr Malfoy." Harry nodded and looked at Dracos' father, the man smiled at him and nodded. Hermione and Ron sat stock still with looks of fear on their faces. Snape left and sidled up the the teachers table and conjured another seat for Lucius.

Harry looked after them as they walked. Ron who Harry had yet to remember was completely clueless just looked at Harry.

"You vanished on the train mate, you havn' been 'ere more than ten minutes what could you have possible done to get on Snapes bad side and what is the other slimy git doing here?" He asked in his usual drawl. Hermione looked at Harry she wanted to explain but it was up to Harry, He nodded to her. She looked to Ron and began her explanation.

"That Slimy git as you put it is Dracos' father and you will address him as such. Harry is... no, I think I will start with Draco, he is a water dragon, you at least should know about them from your brother. Dragons like Draco have mates and Harry is his mate. Draco has probley enter Somnus hence he is not present in the hall, Harry could do anything or ask anything of Draco now and he couldn't say no. Snape is Dracos' Godfather and most likly wants to clear things up with Harry like the bonding arrangments and that is why Lucius is here, to make sure that Harry is not going to take advantage of his son. There is probelly another reason aswell but that I don't know." She drew breath, Ron was stunned into silence, how did she know all of this so fast. Harry didn't bother trying to work it out. The girl was genius, and you didn't argue with a Genius. Ron opened his mouth to say something when the sorting began.

After the sorting and whatching many young boys and girls with slightly green tinged face get placed into there house Dumbledor stood.

"As many of you would have seen we have a few changes in staffing this year,in the space of defence against the dark arts teacher I welcome Professor Doloras Umbridge..." She stood, there wasn't much sifferent in the hight. Harry felt his skin crawl at the sight of her, he had already recognised her as the woman at his hearing.

She walked to the front of the dias and prepared to speak.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose the forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who ahve been called to the noble profession of teaching..." she paused before continuing "...Ever headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts had brought something new to the weighting task of governing this historic school, and that as it should be, for without progress there will be stag-nation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permencance and change, between tradition and innovation..." Harry's mind floated over to the Slytherin table and focused on that which was not there. Draco, he wanted to go back to him make sure he was okay. She continued though over him. ...Because some changes will be for the better, while other will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas other, outmoded and out worn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning where ever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." She finished and sat down again.

Harry knew that this woman was going to cause problems he just did. When the feast began Hermione leaned forward.

"Do either of you think she is going to cause a lot of problems for the school, from what I have read she is a big one for hating half bloods, muggle borns yes but even worse is her dislike for magical creatures. She is the reason Lupin can't get a job came up with a nasty bit of anti-werewolf legislation a few years back, remeber Sirius mention here..." Ron inturpted her.

"She even campained to have merpeople rounded up and tagged." He looked pleased with himself for knowing this.

"She can't do anything here can she, I mean Dumbledore won't let her will he?" Harry asked quickly worried.

"If the ministry says she can he can't do anything against it. Harry she tried to have Lucius thrown out of the ministry, she didn't succeed but she came damn near close to it, dad say that there was a hearing and everything he went to speak out on Lucius behalf, I know that sounds strange but he did. She is bad news." Harry looked up to the table that she was sat as and grimmced she seemed to be attempting get at Lucius through out the feast, at one point even Dumbledore seemed to have had enough, when he stood and called the feast to a close, Harry grabbed a plate and piled fruit and sweet food, some how he knew just what Draco would like. Looking to the head table the headmaster nodded. Harry took a napkin off the table and covered the food before standing to leave with the rest of the school.

walking towards the west tower he though about all the thing Hermione and Ron had said about Umbridge, what if she tried to get Draco thrown out of the school, do the same thing she had to Lupin. Harry looked at the portrates surrounding the hallways, they all seemed to muttering and looking at him but he was used to this by now, it had always been this way but the paintings never seemed to have done it before. He continued his walk and began to clime the stairs that led to the rooms he and Draco would now share. He had had no time to explore the rooms yet. The painting that was guarding the entrance to the rooms what that of a pretty young witch that was called Leana Greye she was apparently the witch who invented the glamour spell so that she would stop bewitching every person that looked at her.

"Hello dear, there were two others that arrived, your friends father and the potions master I believe and by the looks of it your friend is still sleeping." Harry nodded.

"Fizzing Wizbee" he spoke the password, Dumbledore had come up with it. He was going to change it the first chance he got. The portrait swung towards him and he stepped inside Snape was sat with Lucius, The door that led to Draco's bedroom was set agar, he nodded towards them then raised the plate.

"I have food for Draco, May I give it to him before we talk?" He asked uncertainly.

"Certainly my boy" Lucius said smiling. Harry opened the door a fracton more and edged in Draco was curled into a small ball in the centre of the bed. Harry set the plate on the bed and gently picked up a strawberry and rubbed it against Dracos' lips, they parted and Harry slipped the strawberry in. Draco opened his eyes and sat up against Harrys chest. Looking at the plate full of food he pointed to the grapes, Being fed them he asked about the feast.

"We have a new defence against the dark arts teacher, A professor Umbridge..." Draco shuddered at the name.

"I remember her she was against my father being in the Ministry... I have never like her she looks like a toad too.." His voice still had that far off quality to it Harry continued to feed Draco the fruit until he didn't open his mouth anymore and led back down.

"Harry, will you ever leave me.." before he could answer Draco was asleep but answer he did.

"Never" He left again.

"Harry sit down, we have many things to talk about."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Harry sat across the table from them, he waited for them to make the first move after all it was them who would say weather or not he could stay with Draco. Lucius had a blank face and Snape was no better than him looking at him over the rim of a goblet. Lucius leant forward from the chair and began to speak.

"How much do you know about Dragons. Water Dragons to be exact?" He asked quietly with an air of mystery. He looked at him with peircing blue eyes, they glittered.

"I know that, they have life mates, that with Draco in his current state he is completely at my mercy, then there is the wings and the simmering skin that changes with his mood. That is about it I knew nothing of Dragons this morning before boarding the train. I wish to know everything that I can, I want to know everything about Draco." He answered truthfully and looked Lucius dead in the eyes.

"Well we should start at the beginning then. We dragons were originally never able to take this form, that is until a great dragon wished to be with the wizards and witches that lived in a village below his cave. He asked the Wizards of the village to change his body. The wizards complied and the Dragon lived many happy years with them till some crusaders came and attacked the village, he then found out that he could change at will from man to dragon and back again. We learn a great many things from the tales of this dragon and the histories of the dragons or those that can't change." He paused and wait to see if Harry had any questions. He then continued. "Draco is born from two full blooded Dragons, His mother died in childbirth but he knows her through me. He will stay in Somnus for a week, in this week you have the choice of taking advantage of Draco, Making him your pet and slave or you can love him and care for him. You are his life mate, we know this because he has entered Somnus. Harry Draco will be dependant upon you. Dragons pairs have a dominant and a submissive. Because you are a wizard Draco is the submissive. You still have the time to leave and never look back but at the end of this week you will have a years courtship and then you will be bound it is our way." He fell silent. Drinking deeply of his wine. Leaning back in the chair and looking at Harry. Snape took up the tale.

"You will answer in the morning, but I think I already know the answer. Harry Draco will need to swim at least an hour each day, below the tower there is a pool that leads on to the black lake, He knows that it is there, he may ask you to swim with him. He will display his emotions through his skin colour and as he grows older he will become more beautiful." Harry nodded and looked to the door when he heard it creak, Draco was stood in the door way looking slightly confused at the surroundings, He was glowing again he seemed not to be able to control it at the moment.

"Harry?" He wandered over sway as he did and sat on the floor next to Harrys chair and led his head on his leg.

"Draco whats wrong?" Lucius looked at Harry appearing to wait for something, something that didn't happen.

"Harry put him into the seat next to you tell him that he is your equal, if he stays down there like that he will become like a pet." Harry's face looked shocked and he quickly pulled Draco next to him.

"Draco love, never on the floor never lower than me always my equal" Draco nodded and went to sleep on Harry's shoulder.

"anything submissive like that you must stop okay. From now on" Lucius looked as Snape. Within the look Harry could see the promise of Snape to care and look out for the pair.

"What other stuff should I look out for now, and will this phase of total submission end?" Harry asked these questions in quick sucsession looking at Draco sleeping on his shoulder. Lucius smiled he remembered when he and Narssisa had gone through the same thing with his father.

"Yes at the end of this week you will find that he will go back to being Draco, or If allow to him act like a submissive then he will be more pet like." Harry nodded and resolved that he was going to make sure that he will not allow this.

"Harry I know I seem like I keep harping on about this, but it's only because I love my son and I have seen to many of our kind, become ... well broken." Harry could understand where he was coming from and nodded

"Will I be going to lesson this week?" It was Snape's turn.

"You will have a slightly longer lunch break, you will have the usual hour and then the next period after that as you will be bring food back here for Draco, you will be welcome to check on Draco between lesson as you will feel inclined to." Lucius and Snape stood, Lucius picked up Draco and carried him back into the bedroom. Tucking Draco in and watching him snuggle in to the covers. Snape left first, Lucius stopped just before leaving.

"If I come to see that Draco has been made a permanent submissive, or that you have hurt him in any way you will pay." What scared Harry the most was the fact that he warned him with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Harry left Draco asleep and went down to breakfast, sitting between Hermione and Ron and piling food onto his plate, he had so much to think about now, Draco was the main point but then there was that Umbridge woman was also there, was she going to cause problems for Draco? She worked for the ministry of course she would be causeing trouble.

"Harry, How is Draco this morning? I have found a brilliant book on the water Dragon culture." Hermione dug into her magically enhanced school back and pulled a dusty book from it. The cover was hardly readable but the pages looked in good condition.

"Harry did you know that water dragons with out water are vunurable the longer the go theweaker they get. And in times of great fear there bodies glow so brightly that it blind there opponant and they automatically head for water." Harry nodded along he was used to what he and Ron had named the Hermione Happy Hour because that was the longest one had gone on.

"Yes, he was still in the Somnus when I left I have to take him breakfast before our first class with..." He paused trying to remember."... oh yeah how could I forget, Umbridge" Once again repeating the same procedure that he had yesterday at dinner and left the hall.

Ron and Hermione were waiting outside of the class room when he turned up there. He had gotten his bag from the room along with a quick quotes quill so that Draco would have some notes from the lesson.

Umbridge was waiting when they came into the classroom, she stood at the front of the class and began her drivel about OWL's and what the ministry wanted from them. Harry got angry and stood up when she mentioned the fact that Voldemort was not back that Dumbledore had in the vernacular "Lost it" Landing himself in detention with her. Hermione just shook her head and sighed knowing that she couldn't stop him.

After his out burst he was sat back down and to to stay quiet, mostly by Hermione. Nearing the end of the class Umbridge questioned them.

"How do you as a class feel about having a half breed creature in you midst?" Harry's head shot up.

No one answered and looked at her with confusion.

"The half breed?" Hermione asked

"Yes miss Granger, Half breed, Hagrid..." Hermione could tell that she wanted to say something else but couldn't.

There was a din of speech after that, mostly to the general consent that he was a good teacher and that they were fine with him. Even the Slytherins seemed to answer to the same consensus. This seemed to upset her as she climbed the stairs to her office.

"You are dismissed" The door to her office slammed. The class prepared to leave.

"She wanted to mention Draco but she knew she couldn't" Hermione said as they wandered through the school at break.

"Anyway Harry where are we going." She asked.

"I am going to see Draco but you are welcome to come." He walked up the portrate.

"Hello Dearie, are these your friends?" Harry nodded

"Whats he been doing? Since I came up after breakfast"

"Oh just pottering around and eating the food on the plate that you left. That professor came up and gave him a book and a vile of something to drink" Harry looked a bit confused Snape hadn't said anything about anything like that last night He shook his head and spoke the password wanting to get to Draco. The painting swung open and a Harry and Hermione clambered in Ron was waiting he still wasn't on good enought terms will Draco to want to be in the same room as him.

Harry called for Draco when he entered the common room, the tasteful cream furnishings were lit by a light glow from the fire. The rug in front of the fire was glittering gold, and Draco was asleep on top of it with the ampty plate next to him.

Harry walked quickly over to him and shook him awake.

"Draco why are you down here and not in the bed?" Draco looked at him once again with misty eyes.

"Harry, sleeps in the bed and I sleep on the floor." He said simply. Harry helped him to his feet and took him into the bedroom.

"Draco also sleeps on the bed, Like Harry" Draco nodded and went to sleep again hugging Harry's arm. Ron who had decided that now was a good time to enter looked confused

"What was all that about, Surly he should be like, him old self. Why is he like that?" Ron looked horrified.

"Did you do that to him?" Harry didn't know what to say.

"Yes in a way I did and I know that it seems bad but, It is what he does as a water dragon, Maybe Hermione can tell you better she has the book." Ron nodded and left the door way. Harry looked around for some indication of what Snape had given Draco.

On the bedside table there lay a note.

Potter

I have given Draco a calming potion, he was getting a bit distressed. You will find one delivered by a house elf each morning for this week.

Snape

Harry's heart stopped beating quiet so fast, he knew that Snape wouldn't have given him anything bad but it was nice to have a explanation. Harry looked at Draco, This was a long week. Hermione looked over his sholder and grimiced.

"House elves, why is it alway the house elves. Why can't he deliver it himself..." Harry ignored her.

And so it continued through out the week, when ever Harry had detention with Umbridge, Hermione would watch Draco with Ron. He seemed to just ignore them as she went about his business with in the room. At one point Draco had accidentally gone and had a shower and not put any clothes back on, Ron had had to deal with that and they had agreed not to let Harry or Draco.

But by friday at the end of the week that was all going to change, Harry came back from detention with Umbridge to find Hermione and Ron dealing with and unconsious Draco shivering on the floor.

"What happened?" He yelled

"He just collapsed mate..."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Harry picked Draco up and ran into the bedroom and lay him on the bed. He turned to look around the room for something that can help, Seeing Ron and Hermione stood watching.

"why are you just stood there. Go find Snape. " Ron and Hermione jumped into action. Hermione pulled her book out again and began flicking through Ron ran from the rooms and towards the dungeon.

Hermiones eyes were panicked as they were scanning through the book.

"anything Hermione. Draco can you hear me" Draco didn't respond. Suddenly Hermione's voice piped up.

"Hot, water, Bath." She came running in. "Put him I a bath full og hot water." Harry nodded and magicaly filled the large marble tub in the bathroom with hot water and put Draco in clothes and all. The shivering began to subside and he relaxed into the water. Harry was watching as Draco's skin began to transform into tiny scales, each like a pearlesant rain drop, his hands webbed out and the edges of his neck transformed into small gills, Harry had a feeling that this wasn't the full transformation of Draco. Hermione was watching in awe.

"He's beautiful..." Harry felt Jealousy flash in the pit of his stomach.

"He is Mine" He snapped uncharacteristically. Then recoiled into the chair again looking ashamed

"Sorry Hermione.. I don't.." She held up her hand.

"The book say that it's normal" Harry smiled a forlorn smile.

"You know Hermione you can't believe everything you read." she patted him on the back.

Ron knocked hurriedly on Snaps door. Why was he doing this again, he hated the git so what did I care if he was sick.

"what am I saying I am down here for Harry" he said to himself before the door opened to show Snape.

"What do you want Weasly" he asked quickly.

"Draco's, on the floor a mess shaking and ..." Snape bolted past him and up the stairs leaving Ron in the corridor.

Snape ran into the bathroom, and sighed.

"Good, I'm guessing Granger told you to do this." Harry nodded.

"Whats happening to Him" Harry wasn't sure wether this was normal or not. Snape places his hand on the back of Draco's neck. After much contemplation he looked at Harry.

"this is compleatly normal for him. He is coming out of the Somnus he will need to stay in here for a while if the glowing doesn't go down take him out and down to the pool in the basment of the tower the familiar waters should help. I don't know much after that to be honest. " Harry nodded he realised that he had been thrown in completely at the deep end here. Maybe agreeing to this wasn't such a good idea to become Draco's mate.

Snape left again saying that he needed to contact Lucius. Hermione walked back over to Harry.

"Hermy maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I am completely out of my depth here..." he trailed of and left her stood there.

"Harry you leave him and it will kill him." she said quietly. Harry didn't hear and left the room going towards the library to think. Somewhere quiet and calm that he wouldn't be disturbed.

Draco still in the hot water winless lightly and twitched. Hermione hearing this looked to him.

"He will come back I know he will" 'you will won't you Harry'

Ron walked into the rooms after Harry had left, and looked around.

"Wheres Harry?" He asked walking into the bathroom where Draco was still in the tub. Ron stopped and starred at Draco. He reached out a hand to touch him but drew back. He couldn't be real there was no way that the git that Malfoy was could be that beautiful. Hermione came in and stood beside him.

"Harry had gone, to the library I think, I hope he comes back before Draco wakes up." She said in a quiet vioce.

"What did he do to drive Harry away." Ron was still thinking about the fact that Draco was a mean boy that had no manners. Hermione punched him on the shoulder.

"Draco didn't do anything."

In the library Harry sat in one of the plush arm chairs that rested in front of the fire place, he was deep in thought and didn't notice Umbridge sneak up on him. She sat in one of the chairs across from him. He still didn't notice. Looking directly at him she coughed.

"Hem...Hem. Mr Potter?" He jumped violently and looked at her.

"Professor? What can I do for you" He attempted to be polite and uncurled before placed what she must have thought was a comforting hand.

"Mr Potter, I have recently found out about your predicament, about the young Malfoy half breed. I do belive that he has forced you into a relationship that you are clearly finding uncomfortable. I wish to know if I can help in anyway. This is not fair on you." Harry who was still slightly in a dase didn't twig as to her intentions.

"It's not that I am being forced into anything it's just that. He, Draco is just a bit over powering . All of this seems to coming on so fast. I wish that I could have taken this at my pace, I mean this is a lot to take in. A life bond, I can never go out with any body else." He then seemed to realise what he said. He looked to Umbridge quickly.

"No I didn't mean that it was bad I love him I do but.." Umbridge nodded and stood.

"I understand Mr Potter, It has been unfair what has happened. This is why I say that half breeds shouldn't be allowed in this school." She wandered off muttering something about inquisitor and Cornealas .

Harry ran back to the room panicked he knew that he had dropped Draco in it this time. Running into the porthole he headed straight to the bathroom where Hermione was trying to calm a waking Draco

"Draco I am so sorry. Umbridge got me to say that... Oh god I'm so sorry she's going to go to fudge and I have just made I possible that she can get you thrown out. Please forgive me."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The next day the first signs of what Harry had made possible became apparent. "Professor Doloras Umbridge has been made High inquisitor of hogwarts school, she shall have powers undetermined" the declaration stated on the wall of the great hall. Harry looked at it and winced. This could not be good. Draco was stood next to him on his left side and Ron and Hermione on his right.

"Harry what happened outside of our rooms while I was in somnus?" He could remember everything that harry had told him but there had to be more to it than what Harry had told him. He remember then the apology.

"You don't think that this has something to do with what you said to her yesterday do you." He asked worriedly. After Harry had returned yesterday he had sat by Draco as he had awakened and gently helped coax him back from the grips of Somnus. Harry had noted some new things about Draco. He was far more submissive, this had worried Harry in the begining and he had resolved to talk to Snape or Lucius when he got the chance. He also notted that he looked to Harry before he did many things, some as simple as eating. He remembered Draco sitting up in the bed and looking worriedly at Harry. The question he asked next put the fear of god in to him. "What would you like me to do for you?" He fear that he had not been firm enough in the teaching of Draco that he was no pet but Harry's equal. It turned out that Draco was simply trying to thank Harry for staying with him..

"I don't know Draco. It might be but on the other hand it could be that she is just trying to gain more power over the school." He looked at Hermione to see if she had anything to say. She was normally the one with all the answers when it came to this sort of thing.

"I don't know either Harry, I don't want to say either way. But Draco be careful, she doesn't like magical creatures. Half breeds or other wise." Draco then did something completely un Draco like.

"I'M NOT A HALF-BREED" he yelled then clapped a hand over his mouth. He looked at Hermione and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Shouldn't have yelled at Harrys friends" He looked at Hermione who had schooled her face into a look of kind forgiveness.

"Draco. It's okay. I was silly and forgot that Dragons are only ever born pure breed. Your mother would also have been water dragon." Draco smiled weakly back at her.

"thank you " Harry then tapped Draco on the shoulder

"we should go in now. No doubt that Dumbledore would have explained to the rest of the school that you are what are you are and what we are together so shall we go to breakfast ?" he gently urged him forward and Into the great hall. The chatter silenced and then clapping erupted from the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. Umbridge looked red with fury, This clearly not what she had hopped was going to happen. Draco brightened and went to sit at his own table between Pansy and Blaise.

"Draco good to see you. " Pansy clapped him on the back and pulled a plate of food towards him.

"Here eat this is your favriots right" he nodded and began to tuck in. Blaise pointed to his time table and then at Draco the the first lesson.

"Draco you do know that we have professor Umbridge first thing. I'm sure Dumbledore woe understand if you didn't appear and took privet tutoring." Draco shook his head.

"I will not disgrace the Malfoy name by running away" he said proudly before finishing the fruit that was on his plate. He stood slinging his bag into his shoulder and then continued over to Harry. He patted on the shoulder and looked up to the teacher table and made eye contact with Umbridge she scowled back at him and be muttered something to Harry before leaving the great hall.

Hermione watched as Umbridge sneer her simpering smile and sat at her desk. She was planning something. She had Draco sat right at the front of the room I front of her desk and he was given and easier book than all the rest of the class. Hermione stood and looked at Draco.

"Professor why has Draco not been give. The same as us we are all 6th years why has he been given a first year study book. " professor Umbridge looked at her.

"Because miss granger the stupid half breed could not understand anything more difficult. I find that it would be best for a involved if the magical practice of such a in human beat be kept to a minimum. It has not yet given me reason to implement further restrictions on it but I can assure you that should it show any sort of violence even implide violence I shall have it expelled and put down as dangerous. As is my right as high inquisitor of Hogwarst and secretary to the minister of magic." Draco was sat in his seat shaking. At this Pansy stood.

"But professor Dragons. Water dragons especially have been known to have and intellect that far, exceeds that of a normal witch or wizard. And Draco has never harmed anyone out of choice. " Umbrige simpering laugh resounded around the room

"higher intelligence. Yes and I am am the minister of magic. That beast has no business studying magic and I won't rest until I have every half breed magical creature in this school expelled or restricted starting with that thing. "She waved a pudgy hand at Draco who was growling in his chest with suppressed rage and fear of what she could actually do with the ministers support. She looked at him.

"you can cut that right out" she looked at him and he stopped growling but bared his teeth at the same time before slamming the book closed and sitting back in his chair, a look of defiance on his face.

"You will open that book up and you will copy from it." She flicked her wand and the book opened to: "the practical basics for the first year witch or wizard" he slammed the book closed again. She frowned.

"You are in detention, you beast" with that the magical bell rang through the school, the silence of the room was broken and the class began to tidy up. Draco stood and turned to leave the classroom he paused before the door and turned around again.

"Professor I believe that I will be doing privet study in your lessons with my own materials so now." He breathed into his hand and a small blue flame flickered there."I don't think I will be needing that." He tossed the small flam at the book that was on his desk and watched it burn, and left.

Harry was worried at the same time as astonished, Draco had obviousely had the abilities he now displayed a long time, since birth most likely and he was worried due to the fact that he had just insulted the Umbridge. This could reflect rather badly on Draco and other magical creatures in the school. but he wasn't going to worry about that for now, they had care of magical creaturs next. It was down by the lake today.

Umbridge set the work for he next class, a first year set. and stormed up to her office and began furiously writing to the minister.

"Dear Minister

That beast Draco Malfoy attacked me today, I propose that we..."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Care of magical creatures appaeared to be a normal lesson till Hagrid pulled Draco to the side and began talking lowly with didn't appear to anything that was cruel or such,so Harry left it. Walking over to Ron and Hermione he fell bac on to the grassy virge that was by the lake.

"What does Hagrid want with Dragon boy?" Ron asked, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever read Ronald, The curriculum this year includes dragons, water dragons to be specific. Hagrid is clearly asking Draco for some help teaching or something like that." She trust a sheaf of parchment at him, the top page read, "Fifth year Syllabus" Ron looked at it with a disaprooving stare.

"So this is how you always know what is going to come up." He stated accusingly at her. She pulled a face. Harry was about to intervine saying that Hermione was quite within her rights to have a copy of that if she wanted and it showed dedication to her studies when Hagrid called the lesson to start.

"Righ' got a real treat for you today" The class seemed to step back in fear last time he said that three people ended up in the hospital wing missing appendages after some naked rat like thing had taken a liking to the rings and bracelets that some of the students wore.

"Dragons today" The class was shock they didn't know weather or not to jump at the excitement of studying such an amazing beast,or run in fear, Dragons dint they breath fire and, they all remember ed the try wizard incident with the dragons. NOT FUN.

"Um Hagrid..." Pavati raised her hand " Are you sure that dragons are safe? Remember last year?" Draco looked mildly offended but shrugged it off, he could understand the fear.

"Pava'ie it is fine it's not that sort of Dragon anyway. We will be studying Draco over there, and his breed of Dragon." the sound of Resounding sighs resonated through the class.' The safe kind of dragons'

And so the lesson began.

"Righ' who can tell me the first thing about Dragons." Hermione's hand shot up. Hagrid smiled with amusment.

"'mione, give the rest of them a chance..." He waited but no hands tempted the airel lift "Alrigh 'mione. off you go." She took in a deep breath.

"In the case of a first meeting with a dragon, especially a bonded dragon wait for them to introduce themselves, and in bonded case there mate, before introducing yourself. You will offend the dragon if you jump into the introductions. Second never touch a dragon when in it dragon form with out the mates or dragons personal permission first, looking it fine though." She paused to draw in breath but Hagrid interrupted her

"Thank's 'Mione, Please turn to Page 89 in your book and read up, then you will have another treat." Hermione prepared to drag Harry off when Draco tapped him on the arm.

"Harry can I ask something?" Harry nodded and waved for Hermione and Ron to go on ahead.

"Yes Draco what is it?"

"Hagrid has asked if I will be a model for the class once they have finished reading and are ready todo some diagrams, I will need to be touched. I am okay with it, but you being the dominant you will have to be okay with it also. " Draco finished waiting for an answer.

"Yes I am fine with it on one condition, if you feel uncomfotable at any time you change back and it will stop at once. Do you wnat ne to explain that to Hagrid?" Draco nodded.

"Why don't you go and sit with Ron and Hermione, they appear to be getting on for once." Draco nodded and sat on the grass next to them where Hermione starts to play the quick fire version of twenty questions.

Harry walked over to Hagrid who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Ah 'Arry. Has Draco asked you?" He asked expectant smile resting under the beard, it was hard to be serious around Hagrid when he was like this.

"Yes but there is one condition, I f Draco feels uncomfortable at any time I will stop it and each student, and I don't care who will have to ask before touching him." Hagrid nodded.

Draco waited for Hagrid to give the signal, he changed. Starting with his wings the expanded from his back and grew into the grand wing span, his tail bone elongated and began scaled, horns sprouted from his head, next came from his body as each of his bone changed. The final effect was astonishing as 5'11 Draco Malfoy became the 40" Ice blue and iridescent white Dragon in front of the class. He roared, an Earth shattering roar.

"Righ you lot, time to learn some Dragon manners, As most of you already know, 'Arry here is Dracos' mate so you ask his permission then Dracos, Like 'Mione said earlier never touch a Dragon before asking. I want a fully annotated diagram. Looking at the texture of the scales, you will have to ask before you touch him of course following the strict Dragon etiquette." Hagrid then began to demonstrate.

"You will approach 'Arry first and ask, you may forgo the introductions if you are friends with 'Arry." He stepped forward and asked.

"As Draco's mate I wish to ask your permission to touch Draco for anatomical drawing?" Harry then agreed and stepped aside.

"Next you ask Draco, If he is okay with it you may touch." Hagrid then proceeded to ask if it was okay for him to touch. Draco nodded and led down head flat to the floor. It would be easier for the class to have a look at the top part of his head.

"Righ' one by one you can start the drawings. And remember dragon etiquette" the sound of rustling parchment and quills and the class sank into companionable silence and concentration.

Hermione was the first person to come up. She looked nervous despite he friendship.

Umbridge sat in he office doing a damn good impression of a toad that was waiting for a fly when she decided to look at the grounds. That oaf Hagrid would be teaching now. Stupid half breed giant. He had no business teaching.

Standing and waddling over to the window learnt out. She scowled there he was wandering round aimlessly then she saw Draco. He was just lead there but he could still be dangerous couldn't he. She stormed out of the class room and through the school. Professor Mogonigal watched and followed what ever that evil thing was doing it was never going to any good. She followed quietly. Out of the doors down to the lake then she saw him. Draco was just lead out on the grass being draw by the other students Harry was at his side as is to be expected.

Umbridge raised her wand. Mogonagal raised her id that toad tried to hurt Draco then she would take her down her self.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

A/N this isn't spell checked but I wanted to get out to you.

Hagrid tensed when he saw her coming. He quickly walked over to Draco and Harry

"Draco you have to shift back that Umbridge woman is come. Oh Merlins beard she has her wand out" Draco panicked and began to shift back but only got half way before Umbridge yelled stupify at him. The spell bounced of his hard dragon skin wings and hit poor Ron. Draco dived for the cover if the black lake and vanished below the crystalline set face with barely a splash. The second curse shot above Harry's head as the woman tried to aim at the fleeing water dragon.

Professor Mcgonagall raised her wand flourishing it gracefully and yelled

"Expelliarmus" the wand flew away from Umbridge and landed in a patch of grass a few metres away. She marched up to Umbridge and dragged her around to face her.

"What do you think you are doing Doloras.?" She stressed the name, her flashing eyes glaring angrily at the woman, hands clamping dangerously around her wand clearly itching to curse the woman.

"That beast was going to attack the students." She squeaked pudgy arms flailing wildly. Mcgonagall had a look of complete shock and anger. Harry took that chance to have a right go at her, after all the derogatory thing that she had said about Draco and Dumbledore

"Attack!? Attack? He was just led on the grass. He was near enough going to sleep. Not attacking. Ask anyone in the lesson." He yelled angrily waving his arms in the direction of the class. They all began to nod and agree with Harry.

"Thank you Mr Potter, but I don't think your qualified to make a judgment of this situation." She simpered and turned to Hagrid. He had yet to say anything in anyone's defence , well; know one could blame him as they all knew that she hated him already, for being a Half breed.

"You half-breed are suspended from teaching duties. On the grounds of presenting a dangerous animal." She turned to leave.

"Draco is not an animal. And what about Ron?" Mcgonagall bussled over and cast a spell to bring Ron round.

"That thing is an animal and always will be." With that Umbridge left, waddling back towards the school humming with anticipation of writing to the minister about this latest atrocity.

Ron say up looking dazed and confused, red hair all over the place and eyes unfocused.

"Whoa wha' happened?" Hermione began to explain Voice laced with anger and resentment towards the toad.

"She tried to attack Draco but the spell was to weak and bounced of him and hit you. She stupefied you Ron. She attacked a student and stupefied you." Hermione started to sort out Ron's hair as Mcgonagall helped him stand and began to check him over.

"Any ill effects Weasley?" She questioned tersely casting a surveying eye over her student.

"Nope, I don't think so. Harry?" He looked around for his friend and stumbled over to the edge of the lake where Harry stood looking into the water.

"Harry?" Ron kicked some gravel into the lake and watched the ripples.

"He dived into the water when the spell hit you, He won't come back from the depths of the lake." Harry sat back on the grass eyes never leaving the lake. Mcgonagall stepped up and cast a glance at the Lake.

"He'll come back when he feels safe, Your tower connects to the Lake he could have gone back there already." She suggested. Harry's green eyes widened and he stood quickly dashing of back to the castle.

"Hermione follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" She nodded and began to walk sedately after Harry, Ron following dumbly behind.

Harry as he ran began to think very carefully about Draco, what state would the water dragon be in when he got back. If he was at the tower at all, and what about his father and Snape. Would they think that he was unable to protect Draco and say that was unable to stay with him. He didn't realised that he had gotten to the entrance to the tower until the portrait of the woman was speaking to him.

"Dearie? Dearies?" Harry was brought back to the present with a jarring lurch.

"Oh, Um... Fizzing Wizzby?" He really must change that. She nodded and the port hole swung open and allowed him in. To his relife Draco was sat in front the fire with a towel drying out his wings and tail gently, still shaking slightly. His mind appeared to be else where. Harry approached slowly and knelt next to Draco. The fire warmed his skin aas he waited till Draco noticed him.

"Oh Harry, how long have you been there?" Harry pulled the towel out of Dracos hand and began to dry the joints of his wings.

"Not long only just came in actually. Bet Mcgonagall sent Hermione after me though so she will be appearing soon, but how are you? Are you okay. She didn't get you again did she?" He asked worried now.

"The second curse, Incendio. It hit my leg." He moved the long lounging robe away from his left ankle to shown Harry the burn, it was better than expect probably due to the waters of the Lake but the burn was still nasty, red and swelling up at an alarming rate. Harry gasped and made to touch the surrounding area.

"Please don't, the area around it throbs at the moment." Draco made to cover it again just as the portrait swung open again and Hermione and Snape came through the portal.

"Draco are you hurt" He caught sight of the burn and rushed over pulling the robe in Draco's hand away from it. He raised his wand and cast a pain numbing spell, pulling a vial out of his robe...'where does he keep all this stuff in his robes' though Harry... he began to spread it on the burn and watched at the healing sped up, until it was just a light burn with a nasty scar brewing.

"Thats as far as it will work what with you being a dragon and all, that and you would think yourself fire proof." He lifted Draco and lay him on the sofa.

"Keep off of for the next few days. Use crutches fore walking and no transforming compleatly, we need to keep you bone structure the same as much as possible." Counjuring a blanket and spreading it over Draco.

"Im going to write to your father, She can't do this. I know that she is ministry appointed but this is.."

Else where in the school Umbridge sat in her office numb to the annoying sound the cats and kitten on her plates reading a letter from fudge.

"Doloras

I was distressed to hear about your experience with the half-breed, and I here by give you powers of..."

* * *

Thanks for reading, got any ideas I would be happy to hear them and include them if I can.

Neko Aire


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Harry had decided that he was going to just be the perfect student for Umbridge, that way she could not find a reason to have a go and add to his or Draco's pain. He still had his detention to go to for that night after he didn't go on the night that she had given it.

Draco was moving occasionally on the sofa and wincing when the burn pulled or touches something. The pain numbing spell had worn of a few hours ago.

"I can get a pain killing potion form Madam Pomfrey, do they work on you?" Harry asked standing next to the plush sofa, brushing blond hair from his face. Draco looked up at him and grimaced when it caused his ankle to move.

"Thank You Harry but I wouldn't want to trouble you, It isn't that bad." Harry frowned and knelt next to Draco.

"Tell me the truth, what does it feel like?" Draco let out a huff and grimaced more.

"It twinges occasionally"

"Draco..." he said again with emphasis on the name.

"It hurts a lot but I can bare it." Harry nodded and went over to the fire and threw a pinch of flew powder into the ornate fire place and commanded.

"Hospital Wing" He stuck his head into the emerald flames and began to talk to Madam Pomfrey requesting a pain killing potion for Draco of the Medi-witch. Harry drew his head out of the flames and coughed at the soot.

"I have to go down and collect it, will you be okay here on your own for a while. I will grab us something to eat from the kitchens to eat as I suspect that you will want to take the pain killer with some food in your stomach." Draco nodded and shifted groaning in pain.

"Don't worry about hurrying back I will be okay here." Harry didn't want to have a go at Draco but this was beginning to get in his nerves the whole, I'm okay but in pain and dont want to get on your nerves. He huffed and walked to the other side of the room and swung the portrait open and stepped out through the corridor.

Walking sedately through the less used corridors trying avoid any people that would want to stop him from getting back to Draco, weather it was deliberately or not. He was just passing over the entrance to the great hall when he saw a group of students gathered round the wall where Umbridge had hung the decree about her gaining power. He quickly decended the small staircase to the left and pushed his way through the crowd. Mounted on the wall was a new decree.

PROCLAMATION

Educational Decree

No 28

Any student with a dominant creature gene

or with half blood grand-parent

is to report to the high

inquisitor for

registration

Harry blanched, how had that woman managed to get the letter to the ministry so fast and how had she convinced the minister to do this, surely there were laws against this. Hermione came up beside him and began to rant about subjegation of races.

"How can she do this? This has be because of Draco helping in a lesson. She will be getting more power now. Oh Harry what is she going to do next" She was worrying her lip with her teeth and toying with the corner of a parchment scroll. Harry shook his head turning away from her.

"Harry were are you going?" She asked trying to catch up with him, bushy brown hair bouncing in time with her step.

"The hospital wing, Draco needs a painkiller for his ankel." Hermione's face was a picture of horror and anger.

"She got him then. She can't get away with this Harry. She just can't. The ministry won't..." she stopped and turned in the crowd to look at the proclamation, Harry stood and looked at her.

"The Ministry won't what? They already have. This is how it starts." With that he began pushing his way back through the growing crowd, leaving Hermione just stood there, and headed for the hospital wing, thinking about the proclamation. This was how it started wasn't it ; first the registration, then they moved on to controlling them and adding restrictions, then they round them up and finally... Harry didn't want to think about it but hadn't they learnt from the past. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around the hospital wing.

"Ah Mr Potter, How is young Mr Malfoy." She walked briskly over to Harry and pulled a glass vial out of her apron and handed it to Harry, she held on to his hand and gave a warning.

"He can not take this on an empty stomach. Understand, under no circumstance. Mr Potter" Harry nodded and inspected the opal coloured liquid in the vial. He placed it reverently in his pocket and turned to leave, walking quickly from the hospital wing. The corridors were quiet now as lunch was over and lessons had started again. He entered the kitchen and waited by the door until one of the house-elves noticed him.

"Mr 'Arry Potter Sir!" Dobby hobbled over

"Can I have two plates of food made up, one with fish and fresh fruit - make sure there are apples - for Draco and the other the left overs of todays lunch is fine for me" He asked politly.

"Left overs for Mr 'Arry Potter Sir, never. We will cook Mr 'Arry's favourite dish." and with that he dashed off into the main area of the kitchen and began to cook up the requested food. Another house elf jogged over.

"We will bring it to Mr 'Arry Sir" Harry nodded and left the kitchens walking back towards the tower. He didn't meet anyone on his trek, using the time to think.

Draco heard as the portrait swung closed with a soft clunk and quiet descended on the room. He relaxed back and closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain in his ankle. He was at a loss he could see that his actions were annoying Harry but he didn't know how to change that. If he told Harry about the pain in his leg then he would be whining, he tried not to say anything be brave but that appeared to annoy Harry so what could he do?

Draco began to breath quickly as his mind ran amuck, placing stupid and crazy ideas in his head. He could...He could... He could make sure that he never said anything that would upset Harry again, but the how would he know what would know what upset Harry he just wouldn't speak. No that wouldn't work he would have to speak for lessons. He would do everything Harry asked, he would not do anything unless Harry told him to do it or he had Harry's permission. No that would anger him as well. He couldn't win.

He was beginning to panic and was shifting on the sofa.

"Harry" He whimpered lightly as his skin began to itch. Water, He needed water. Forgetting about his ankle and what he was told by his god father. he tossed back the blanket and transfigured a crutch out a cushion and began to try and stand, only taking a few steps before falling hard to the floor.

Leana Greye watched as he fell and began to cry harsh sobs, she vanished from the portrait and began tearing through other portraites in her search of Harry. She had over the last few days really come to enjoy having the boys to talk to occasion and loved to watch them on the evening as they cuddled and spent time together. She paid not attention to the yells and protests of the other painting occupants. Then she spotted him walking back along one of the Charms corridors.

"Harry, Harry Potter!" She yelled from her currents station, containing a slumbering elderly wizard slumped in his chair.

"Leana?" He walked over with a look of wonder and confusion on his face.

"Draco, he... you must go quickly." She couldn't explain it and just sent him off, watching as Harry tore off down the corridor. Suddenly realising that she was needed to open the entrance and began to make her way back.

Harry yanked open the portrait and dashed in going straight to Draco who was near enough passed out on the floor where he had fallen. He picked up the fragile dragon and lay him on the sofa again using his sleeve to wipe away the the tears for the white cheek.

"Draco?" He opened his eyes and Harry began to remove his outer robe when the vial clinked to the floor. Harry picked it up and placed it on the end table.

"Wa's that?" Draco slurred.

"The Pain killer but you can't take it on and empty stomach." Draco who's ankle was pure agony now throbbing drowning out everything Pain killer.

"What where you trying to do?" he asked

"Water." Harry knew that he would not be able to transform and decided that he could sacrifice the sofa if he was able to sponge Draco down with water to make him more comfortable. Standing he went to the kitchen and filled a bowl from under the sink and went back into the main living area to see Draco with the vial to his lips.

* * *

Hey this is the next chapie, not betaed sorry. Ideas welcome.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Draco had already downed the contains of the small vial before Harry could stop him. He dropped the vial as he finished when Harry yelled and looked scared at Harry. Harry was next to Draco in a split second, he had emptied the bowl of water on the floor.

"Draco, Im going to need to make you throw up. You shouldn't have drank that potion before eating..." Draco didn't Harry chance to finish before he leant over and shoved two fingers to the back of his throat and threw up into the bowl. Harry was slightly disterbed by the skill and ease that Draco did this. Once Draco was done. Harry vanished the bowl.

"Draco? How are you feeling?" Draco shook his head and looked at Harry.

"Yeah, Harry. Um my ankel doesn't hurt anymore." He giggled, the tension in the room vanished and harry pulled Draco into a hug.

"Oh Merlin. I am so glad to have you." He ran trembling hands through white blond hair and smiled as Draco's skin shimmered in pleasure. Harry enjoyed watching his Draco. There was a pop and Dobby the house elf appeared with plates of food.

"Food for Mr Harry and Mr Draco." He placed the plates on the end table and was preparing to pop away when Harry spoke.

"Dobby can you go to the hospital wing and explain to Madam Pomfrey that Draco has taken the vial of pain killer on an empty stomach but has umm... You know thrown up. " Dobby nodded wide eyes looking pityingly to Draco. Nodding ferociously he moved away from the pair. POP .Dobby apperated away and they were left alone again.

Harry kept a careful eye on Draco during dinner, worried that the painkiller would have caused damage no matter how fast they managed to get Draco the be sick. Draco appeared on edge now though and Harry knew he was going to have to tell Draco about the registration act. That woman was going to try and gain enough control that she could completely remove all the rights that magical creature had in the school. He decided that there was not 'good time' to mention that fact that he was going to be traced and tracked like Animals

"Draco, Umbridge has got another of her decree things by; that all students with a dominant magical creature gene are to register with her." He broached carefully. Draco stopped eating and just stared at the plate, he put his fork down with a clatter and looked directly at Harry.

"How can she do this? Aren't we people too, don't we deserve to be free?" He asked quietly and with and air of sadness. Harry also stopped eating and pulled Draco in for a hug, with a comforting hand on the back of Draco's head.

"I don't know Draco, I don't know but I am sure we can get through this, Why don't you go and get some sleep I will be back after my detention with her. Madam Pomfrey may come round at some point, I will let Lena know. Go sleep" He put only the tinest bit of authority to his tone, just enough to guarantee that Draco would do as he was bid. Draco nodded with a yawn and let Harry pick him up, Harry made sure that he was not putting any sort of pressure on his leg.

Laying him in the bed he propped the foot up and gave Draco Harrys pillow to hug.

"Go to sleep Draco," he brushed his hair back. "A deep sleep Draco, a healing sleep, I will be back soon. Love you?" Draco closed his eyes and slipped into the healing sleep.

Harry knocked on the door to Umbridges office at 7pm and waited till he heard the simpering cough and was given permission to enter. Within the sickly pink room obscured the woman in her pink cardigan. Harry was desperately trying not to yell or have a go at her for hurting Draco. Closing his eyes for a split second he composed himself, leaving the anger to simmer just below the surface.

"I am here for my detention." He stated plainly and without any emotion. She stood although it was not a great difference and waddled from behind her desk .

"Ah Mr Potter the Liar" And so it began.

Draco was asleep when Madam Pomfrey arrived at the room, she knocked on the portrait lightly and called through the door.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy are you there." Suddenly she jumped back as Leana came back to her portrait. She rearranged the light grey dress that she was wearing.

"Ah Madam Pomfrey, how lovely to see you. Draco is asleep right now. Would you lIke to go In and wait?" She questioned sitting in the chair in the background of her portrait. Madam Pomfrey took a moment to compose herself and nodded.

'The boy needs a check over after downing that painkiller.' she thought to herself as the portrait swung inwards. Stepping through she saw that the room was a tidy and well kept abode. She noticed the water on the floor and vanished it away to god knows where. Noticeing the room that had it's door ajar, the bedroom. Opening the door fully with a silent swing she slipped in medi witch rode sweeping the floor.

Draco was asleep with his leg propped up on pillows and head buried in a pillow also. Draco was breathing deeply, wincing ocassionaly when he moved in the wrong way. She didn't really want to make him wake but had to be sure that there were no ill effects from the painkiller and check that ankle. Gentaly placing a hand on the bare shoulder she shook him with care.

"Mr Malfoy. You need to wake up." He jerked and woke with a gasp.

"Harry?!" He looked around eyes fixing on Madam Pomfrey as she placed a steadying hand on Draco's shoulder and waited till Draco was completely with it.

"Mr Malfoy, I need to check that you have suffered ill effects from the improper use of the painkiller I supplied Mr Potter with." Draco sat up tensly trying not to jar his leg to much, noticing his state of undress he scrambled to cover his chest and hips. Only Harry should see him like this.

"You need not worry Mr Malfoy I have seen it all before." This made him blush profusely. She began to look over him physically searching for signs of blood poisoning. Looking into Draco's eyes she used lumos and shone it bright, stepping back in shock when Draco's eye went from steely grey to shocking sapphire blue with a reptilian pupil. He blinked and realised what had happened switching his eyes back he looked down.

"Sorry, It does freak some people out." He stated quietly. Madam Pomfrey stepped close again.

"It's quite wonderful, the way your body reacts to certain stimuli." She placated him as she continued to check for any abnormalities. Laying him on his belly she began to inspect his back not realising that Draco had fallen back asleep. Surpassed at how light he really was she quickly surmised that his bones must be different from humans. Hollow most lightly to make his body light enough for flight.

Once she had confirmed that there was not true damage from the potion she decided to get a good look at his leg, Severus had informed her that he had healed it as much as she could and was sure that there was know way of healing it any further. Confident in her own abilities she placed her want just above the burned flesh and strained muscle she channeled healing energy into the wound and was pleased to see that it healed even more. Draco twitched and woke again as a warm fuzzy feeling around his ankle twisting to lay on his back he was astounded to feel the pain lessen and the weakness he could feel in his leg also weaken.

"There we go Mr Malfoy, your god father is a expert potions master but i have many healing spell and energies that he will know little about. Your leg should be usable by tomorrow and I would imagine that soaking in a large tub of water would help immensely." She helped him rearrange himself in the bed and explained that the only ill effect was the lethargy that he would be feeling.

Leaving quietly she bid that Leana would keep and eye on Draco while he was alone, she swept her way back toward the hospital wing.

Harry winced as the word were cut further into his hand as he repeated the lines, "I must not tell lies." Umbridge was squatting at her desk doing a wonderful impression of a toad that had far to many flies. Harry stopped and looked over his glasses at her, she noticed this and also looked up.

"Mr Potter?" She simpered "Has the message sunk in?" Standing and waddling over she inspected his hand. "Yes, I think that will do nicely for now. You may go. Oh and remember that your pet needs to be registered tomorrow." Harry done his best not to retaliate, he needed to get back to Draco and he would not stay in this sickening room any longer. Closing the door with a little to much force to be polite he walked down the corridor he let his mind drift.

* * *

Right I finally got there, This was written with so much fluff.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Draco rolled over when he felt Harry's presence in the room. Opening his eyes and blinked slowly, he could smell something that put him on edge. Harrys Blood.

"Harry your bleeding" He sat up in the bed and made to go to Harry who was in the bathroom. Rotating his ankle he was pleased to feel that the pain had gone and there was only the stiffness. Harry scrambled to cover his hand and wash away the blood. He wasn't fast enough though and Draco grabbed the injured hand and inspected it.

"Did she do this? With a enchanted quill" Harry knew that he was caught so to speak and he nodded. Draco was very gentle when he picked up the hand and ran a sink full of cold water.

"This is going to be cold" He gently submerged the injured and frowned when harry winced. He then submerged his own hand relishing the feel of all the molecules of water and trapped air moving over his finger. Letting his healing magic flow down his arm and spread through the water, Harry was astonished to feel the warm tingeling in his hand and watched as the remaining evidence of the cuts. Harry looked up with astonished eyes.

"I can do it to others, but not able to use it on myself sadly." He pulled both hands from the water and drew the water off of his and Harry's hand and watched as it formed a floating bubble in the air. Harry rubbed his hands together and poked at the floating water bubble. It moved through the air at the gesture Draco laughed and let it settle in the sink and then loosened his control.

"Why did you let her do that to you?" Draco asked with confuse eyes. Harry didn't know if he could explain it in a way that Draco would understand.

"Well, she is gaining power in the school and it wouldn't do to upset her any more so I am biding my time with her until I see a chance to deal with her and what she is doing to you and people like you, and any way that was my last detention with her for this punishment" Draco nodded, he could see the logic and was please to hear that he had a reason. Harry saw his chance to change the subject.

"Your leg looks more healed, and you aren't using crutches. Thats great." Draco nodded but was aware of the change of subject, but did not call him on it.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey did some wondrous healing magic. She suggested a hot bath would sort the stiffness." Harry nodded and suddenly got and idea.

"Why don't we both go to the Prefects baths, that way it will give you enough room to spread you wings. I will wash them for you if you would like?" Harry offered and Draco's face lit up and he practically bounced over to a large basket in the corner of the bathroom and grabbed a few oils.

"For keeping my wing membrane soft and my scales from cracking." Harry smiled and let Draco lead the way into corridors and down to the prefects bathroom. Harry was surprised to see that it had changed since he had been n there in the last year.

"It's changed?" He questioned. Draco nodded and placed his oils on the black plinth at the back of the bath.

"Yes, it changes according to the expectations of the users, and each house has a different style." Harry nodded and took the time to look round properly.

The enitre room was marble and granite, The pool was very deep with a seated edge just under the water, and had clear blue water. The taps were all white gold and lined the edge of pool, the windows looked out on the grounds with a beautiful view.(1) Draco wandered over to the side of the bath began to dis-robe, Harry was transfixed by the pale skin. Flexing his tight muscles allowed him to loosen the glamour and finally drop it completely. His wing burst forth from his back glittering in the reflection of the water. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my..." Draco quickly re-glamoured and grabbed a towel.

"Um sorry, I can..." Harry shook his head.

"No your, beautiful like that. Never worry." Draco smiled again and let the towel fall away as he slipped into the water.

"Ahh . Hurry up Harry." Draco allowed his tail to swish in the water, side to side. He splashed around rolling in the water, back rolling under it. Harry and Draco forgot all about Umbridge, Voldemort all of it. Harry was just happy to watch Draco play in the water. It was a total flip to the normal 'in control' Draco.

They had been sat in the bathroom for a good two and a half hours when the door opened. Harry was massaging the membrane of Draco's wings, as he washed his long blond hair. Harry froze and Draco turned to look at the door where stood in all her prefect glory was... Hermione Granger. Draco done his best to cover himself.

"Um Hermione I thought that... that...um, can you please stop staring." Hermione shook herself and cast her eyes down.

"er... sorry Harry. I though that it would be empty at this hour." She watch the floor. Harry frowned and cast his eyes round for a clock there wasn't one there.

"What time is it?" He asked pulling towels towards them and wrapping one around himself and giving one to Draco. The pair slipped out and wrapped themselves in bathing robes Draco re glamoured and slid his wings and tail away back into his body. The bath had done a world of good to his ankle and stressed muscles. Hermione cast a tempus spell. It appeared to be 11:30pm.

"Ah we better be getting back, I still have some home work to do." Harry said doing his best to get out of the awkward situation.

The pair were just about to leave when Hermione spoke again.

"Um Harry will you be coming back to the Gryffindor common room soon ? Ron and I would like to spend some time with our best friend and we have some important things to discuss about defence againt the dark arts. Ron had a great idea about you teaching defence." Hermione tried not to sound envious about Harry spending all his time with Draco , she was very excited about this idea of her friend teaching defence; but to do that they needed to spend longer together than just classes and lunch. She knew that it would sound petty but she wanted to have something that Draco wasn't involved in just like it used to be. Hermione stifled that trail of though quickly, Harry was happy and that was what was important. She waited expectantly for his answer, looking at Draco who was combing his fingers through his hair while he was waiting for Harry and Hermione to finish.

"Oh yeah, Pansy wanted me to tell you that her, Blaise and Nott were missing you something wicked." Draco smiled at her and nodded, trying to ignore the scent of jealously coming off of her. He would have to talk with Harry about spending more time with his friends.

"I was thinking about going to see them tomorrow, that alright with you Harry." Harry nodded and turned to look at Draco.

"You don't have to ask me to go see your friends. Any way if Draco is going out I'm sure that I can spend the evening out also. It is saturday tomorrow so why not spend the day." Hermione beamed at the answer and smiled gratefully at Draco , she could tell that understood.

Draco's mind floated for the walk back to their dorm, thinking on how fast that He and Harry had gone from hating each other to, Mates and lovers. He needed to talk with Pansy. Sheunderstood all of this he just relied on instinct.

* * *

prefect bathroom : www. thementalroom en /architectural


End file.
